Appreciate
by ryannsheperd
Summary: Two years ago Joe Jonas left her. A few weeks later her dad died on her 16th birthday. Now he’s back and she doesn’t know what to do. JoexOC …NickxOC...KevinxAshley
1. Too Many Goodbyes

Summary: Two years ago Joe Jonas left her. A few weeks later her dad died on her 16th birthday. Now he's back and she doesn't know what to do. JoexOC …NickxOC...KevinxAshley

_Flashback:_

_Joe and his best friend Carolyn were in his room packing. He was going to Hollywood to become a star, not just a star a ROCKstar. _

"_Come on, Car! Just come with us for a couple of weeks to help us get started up! You're my good luck charm." Joe gave her that smile that made her melt._

"_No. I can't. If I leave Kev is gonna turn Ryann into a total tomboy!" she stated, her big brother and little sister were as thick as thieves, Joe chuckled."I am already loosing were if I'm gone for a couple weeks she'll be long gone."_

"_Hey! Ry is a great girl…so what if she likes action movies and sports accept football."_

"_Whatever..besides you don't need me for luck you guys are a great band! You guys will do fine and we will always stay close! We're best friends, same with Kevin B. and Kevin J., let's not forget about Ryann and little Nicky. Our families are tight that won't ever change, Joey." Carolyn said firmly._

"_Yeah you're right."_

"_I'm mad at you though."_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_You mister are leaving three weeks before my 16__th__ birthday," Joe gave her a sad look," so this album better be a hit!"_

_Joe laughed and picked Carolyn up and started spinning her. _

_2 weeks later_

_Carolyn was giving Joe a big bear hug._

"_I'm gonna miss you Joey"_

"_I'll miss you too Care Bear"_

_Carolyn went over to Kevin and gave him a hug._

"_Be careful Kevin J and look after your brothers for me."_

"_A certain one in particular?" he asked with a smirk._

"_Shut up!" Carolyn snapped as she walked to Ryann and Nick._

"_Hey, you! I'm going to miss you. Same with someone else." She said while nudging Ryann._

"_Shut up Car!" Ryann yelled as she and Nick turned red._

_All the Jonases hoped in their car and drove to the airport a tear slipped down Carolyn's face. Ryann gave her hand a squeeze and they exchanged a smile hoping everything would be alright._

_1 week later_

_Carolyn, Kevin B, and Ryann were hanging up decorations for Carolyn's birthday party. Little did they know that their mom had received a phone call upstairs that would change their whole family's life. _

"_Kevin come up here for a moment." Their mother called in a shaken voice._

_A few minutes later Carolyn's mom called Ryann up._

_Finally about ten minutes later Carolyn was called up._

"_Hey Mom where dad with-" Carolyn notice her whole family's red eyes and tear stained faces "What's wrong"_

"_Carolyn, you dad was hit by a drunk driver. He wasn't wearing a seat belt…he-he didn't make it."_

_Carolyn looked around was this some kind of sick joke? She let out a sob, her mom stepped towards her, but Carolyn ran up to her room. She locked the door. She called someone she needed the most._

_The phone rang once. The phone was picked up._

"_JOEY!"_

"_We are sorry, but the number you are trying to reach as been disabled."_

_Carolyn threw her phone at the wall and smashed her phone to a million pieces. He sobbed into her pillow hoping the pain would disappear, but the pain would subside for 2 more years. _


	2. Oh My God!

Joe Jonas sat in his room. He hasn't seen or spoken to his best friend in two long years. He missed her more than anything. Joe thought she needed space he found out about her dad through Nick who found out from Ryann. Joe talked to Ryann and asked how Carolyn was doing. Ryann had told him she wasn't speaking to anyone and that she had isolated herself into her room. Joe understood that she was hurting, but why was she avoiding him?

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Joe called.

Nick opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Hey dad wants to talk to us about our tour coming up."

"Alright I'll be right down."

Nick nodded his head and walked out the door.

Joe sighed as he rolled off his bed and proceeded down the stairs.

He sat down at the kitchen table with the rest of his family. His dad said the same stuff he said before the "Hannah" tour. Then he threw in something different.

"We start the tour in Wyckoff" (A/N I think that's how you spell their hometown)

"Seriously?!" Joe said excitedly.

"Yes, Joe, seriously. When we get there we will visited the Burns and see how they are doing the kids are more than welcome to come to the concert, but they are also welcome to come along with the tour since its summer."

"Cool!" Frankie exclaimed. "I haven't seen the Burns since I was six!"

"You're only eight now." Kevin pointed out.

"Well when you're six you're still a little kid."

The Jonas family rolled their eyes at Frankie. The boys couldn't wait to see their old friends, but little did they know that their old friends have changed. A lot.

Burns Household

Carolyn burst through the door. She hadn't been home for about two or three days. This wasn't unusual now. Carolyn had spent more time with her friends then with family. This was her way of hiding her pain.

"I'm home!" She called out.

"Hey, Mom is working a double again tonight and same with Kev." Ryann said to her.

"Whatever." Carolyn replied.

This wasn't unusual either. Since their mom was only a teacher she took on a couple other jobs and so did Kevin. Kevin felt as though he should take over in his dad's position since he was the only guy left in the house. Carolyn understood what Kevin was doing, but she knew no one could ever take her daddy's place.

"I'm getting a shower then going out." She said coldly to Ryann.

"Wait! I hate being home alone and you haven't been around for a while Car. Can't we spend some time together like we used to? Just like old times." Ryann asked hesitantly.

"The old times are gone, Ry. Get used to it, I have." Carolyn said as she marched up the stairs. She knew she shouldn't have treated Ryann like that. Ryann was so fragile now she went through a couple eating disorders and some depression. Mostly Ryann was happy when she talked to Nick, Joe, Kevin, or even Frankie.

Carolyn hadn't talked to Joe for two years. She knew his new number now, but never had any courage to talk to him. She missed him a lot. She also missed her dad. But she was determined to stay strong. She had to be for her family she was their rock, or at least she used to be.

Tour Bus

Joe sat anxiously on the bus. He couldn't wait to see Carolyn and the rest of her family. He was ecstatic and hyper. He looked over at Nick who was either texting the following people: Miley, Mandy, or Ryann. Probably Ryann he knew Nick was as excited as he was they couldn't wait to see their friends.

2 hours later.

They pulled up to a familiar house the boys sprinted out of the house and knocked at the door. The door began to open revealing Ryann. Joe thought she looked a lot tinier then when the last saw her when she was 12 she's fourteen now and looks like she weighs about 70 pounds.

"Oh my gosh!!" Ryann exclaimed she threw her arms around Nick, then Kevin, and finally Joe."I can't believe you guys are actually here. Frankie you got so big!"

"I know!" He said and Ryann giggled.

Ryann led them into the house.

"Where's the rest of your family?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Oh! My mom and Kevin should be home real soon. I don't know about Car she hasn't been home in about two days."She said simply.

"Have you called the police?" asked Mr.Jonas.

"Oh no! This has been a common thing with Car for a while now. I tried getting her to stay home a couple days ago and she didn't like that." She said sadly.

"Why?" Joe asked he felt as if he didn't know this girl Ryann was talking about.

"She doesn't really tell us.."Ryann said. The door flew open.

"I'm ho- oh my god!" Carolyn said as she saw the Jonases standing in her house.


	3. Being Happy For The First Time

A/N: Yeah that wasn't a nice way to leave you guys off…haha sorry

**A/N**: Yeah that wasn't a nice way to leave you guys off…haha sorry! So here's the next chapter! YAY!

"_I'm ho- oh my god!" Carolyn said as she saw the Jonases standing in her house._

"Ry?" Car started.

"Yeah."

"Is this a really sick twisted joke or at least a dream?" Carolyn asked.

"No." Ryann replied.

"Did you know that they were coming today?"

"Yes I did."

'Why didn't you tell me."

"I don't know."

"Well…YOU BETTER RUN!"

Ryann screamed as Carolyn lunged toward her. The Jonas boys started laughing. Mrs. Jonas gave them a look and the immediately tried to stop.

"GIRLS!" Mrs. Jonas said.

"Sorry!" Carolyn and Ryann said. Carolyn had Ryann pinned to the ground. They looked at each other and exchanged a fit of giggles.

"Well its nice to see you girls had manners with in the first few minutes while our guest were here." A voice said from the door.

"Sorry Mom" The girls replied.

"Denise its great to see you again! Its been so long since we've seen you guys." Mrs. Burns said as she gave Mrs. Jonas a hug.  
"It has."

"My look how the boys have grown!"

"Mom! They are above the age of two no need to coo over them." Carolyn said.

Mrs. Burns gave her a look that said "SHUT UP!" Carolyn smirked at her mother.

"Well about the kids run around for a bit and we'll talk amongst ourselves." Mr. Jonas said.

"Kay."

Joe went over to talk to Carolyn.

"Hey, you."

"Only hey. Wow Jonas you must have really missed me in the past two years to only give me a 'Hey'." Carolyn said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Burns" Joe said as he pulled Carolyn into a hug.

"So how's being famous?" Carolyn asked trying to start small talk as they moved to the back yard.

"Oh it's a blast! Getting attacked by little teeny boppers and being stalked by the paparazzi is a dream." Joe said sarcastically. Carolyn chuckled she felt like the old days were coming back. "Well enough about me, how are you?"

"Its been a little rough. I tried talking to my mom but I always chicken out."

"You wanna talk about your dad with her."

"Sometimes, but sometimes about Ry and Kev, how she's holding up, and even sometimes how I'm holding up." Carolyn said looking at the ground. "I think you're the first person that I've said that to in two years and when I lunged at Ryann I think that was the first time I really laughed too. Jonas, I think you have an influence on me!"

"I do have some on a lot of people." He said. Carolyn giggled.

"I've really missed you." Carolyn said out of the blue.

"I've missed you too." Joe replied sweetly. "Hey guess what my dad said!?"

"What?" asked Carolyn.

"I said guess missy!" Joe said jokingly.

"He finally told you that you were adopted!?" Carolyn said sarcastically.

"NOOO!" Joe replied in a singing tone "He said they you and Ry could come with us on tour if you wanted to!"

"Seriously!?"

"That's what I said. And to answer you question YES!"

"Well I'm speaking for Ryann and myself here, 'cause I'm sure she'd love to be with Nicky for a couple months." Joe snickered at this, "We'd love to Joe."

"Great. Speaking of little Nicky and Ryann…wanna play a prank on them?" Joe offered

"I'd love to."

Carolyn and Joe ran around to find Nick and Ryann to play an 'evil' prank on them. Carolyn couldn't help, but feel giddy around Joe. He made her feel safe and she trusted him with her life. Going on tour with him would be the best summer of her life!


	4. Carolyn's Past

This was possibly the best day of Carolyn Burns' life! Her best friend, Joe Jonas, had come back home to kick off his and his brother's new concert tour. She and Ryann were going to be along with them for the ride. Since the Burns girls rarely ever traveled anywhere between a 4-6 hour drive they were really excited. The boys thought they were crazy for being so excited, but they knew at least a month or so into the tour they would hate it!

Carolyn and Ryann were shopping for tour they were getting clothes, hair supplies, make up, etc. They brought along the boys while they were shopping. A majority of the time the boys were whining about shopping or complaining that they were hungry.

"Why do girls take so long to shop!?" Joe whined. Ryann whipped around.

"OKAY! I have finally had you with you guys there is a guitar shop down a couple more stores when me and Car are done we will come get you and take you to the food court. Okay!?" She said in a angry tone.

"Okay." All they boys replied as the hurried away from Ryann killed them.

"Nick, I now know for a fact that you like the crazy sister!" Joe said with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Joe!" Nick said playfully pushing him.

"Eh my gawd!" An extremely girly voice came from behind the boys exclaimed. "YOU GUYS ARE THE JONAS BROTHERS!!"

"Uh-oh" Kevin said. As young girls turned and looked.

"Should we run now?" Joe asked

"YEAH!" Nick said. The boys sprinted down the hall of the mall (**A/N didn't mean to rhyme**). Looking for somewhere to hide.

"I hate to say I told you so, but we should have defiantly wore disguises!" Joe yelled at his brothers.

"SHUT UP JOE!" They both snapped at him.

The teeny boppers finally stopped chasing the boys. Joe's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Joe its Carolyn where are you guys!? And why are you out of breathe…are you guys okay!?" She asked concerned.

"We're fine we just got chased by a couple of teeny boppers." He assured her.

"Why didn't you guys where disguises or something?" She asked.

"Hold that thought," Joe turned to his brothers and said, "Carolyn thought we should've worn disguises too!" Nick and Kevin glared at Joe. Joe immediately shut up and turned back to the phone.

"So where were we?" He asked Carolyn.

"The teeny boppers tried to attack you three. Where are you guys?"

"Umm." Joe looked around and saw a Hollister sign. "We're ironically outside a Hollister."

"Oh perfect! Me and Ry need to get some stuff there and we're set! You guys can look in there too!" She said.

"You are evil, Carolyn Burns."

"I know. See ya in a little bit!"

"See ya."

Joe hung up the phone and went over to his brothers.

"What she say?" asked Nick.

"She wants us to go into Satan's Store." Joe replied.

"What do you mean by 'Satan's Store'?" asked Kevin. Joe miserably pointed to the Hollister and Kevin and Nick let out a groan.

**Burns girls**

Carolyn and Ryann were walking to meet up with the boys when Carolyn suddenly gasped and pulled Ryann into a random store.

"What are you doing?" Ryann asked, looking at Carolyn as if she were crazy.

"Brandon's here." She said simply.

"Brandon? As in Restraining Order Brandon?" Ryann asked. Carolyn nodded. "Crap. Oh crap, of all the days. He can't see you or he'll surely beat you up for sure no matter how many witnesses are around!"

"Thanks for making me feel safe, Ry!"

"Sorry it's just that he kinda scares me too and the boys are practically on the other side of the mall-"

"NO! No the boys do not have to know about Brandon." Carolyn told her.

"Well they're gonna have to tell them if he follows us to them!" Ryann snapped back.

"If we act casual and just walk by him maybe he won't notice us."

"Or maybe he'll kill us!" Ryann snapped. Carolyn glared at her. She glanced back where Brandon was standing. She sighed and took Ryann's hand.

"Come on!" Carolyn told Ryann. "And please try to act casual."

Ryann and Carolyn walked out of the store and tried their best to avoid Brandon. So far so good.

"Car!" A male voice rang. "Carolyn! Yo Car!"

"Shit! Run!" Carolyn told Ryann. They lightly jogged through the mall not wanting Brandon to catch them. A strong arm grabbed Carolyn and spun her around. She let out a small yelp as she came face-to-face with Brandon. "Go get the boys." she told Ryann. She quickly nodded and ran off to find their friends and any other help.

"Hi Brand-"Carolyn tried to start, but she was rudely interrupted.

"Shut up. Why did you run away from me?" Brandon spat at her.

"Uh…well… I have a restraining order against you so I guess we could start off with that…"

"Ugh! Shut up, Car. I'm gonna hurt you real good now for what you did to me."

"For what_ I_ did to _you_? What about what _you_ did to _me_? Huh!? What about that I put up with you beating me and th-then you violate me after I told you I wasn't ready. You're lucky I didn't get you thrown in jail, buddy."

"Well I don't really care anymore. I'm already a disappointment to my parents after you opened you mouth. So let's disappoint them some more?" Brandon said harshly in her face. He slapped Carolyn across the face. People around them gasped and watched to see what would happen next. Suddenly, Brandon was greeted with a punch to the face.

"If you ever touch my best friend again I will personally have you thrown in jail!" Joe yelled at Brandon. Joe turned around and took Carolyn's hand "Let's go home." He whispered in her ear. Carolyn nodded and all five of them left the mall quickly.

"Let the games begin!" Brandon said quietly to himself.

**a/n: so you've met Brandon. Meany from Carolyn's past…you'll be seeing a tiny bit more from him. You'll also be meeting a meany from Ryann's past as well. It explains the whole eating disorder/depression thing it wasn't all from her dad. Stay tuned and thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Ryann's Song

Joe sat next to Carolyn on the ride home from the mall. There was a tiny bruise forming on her cheeks and her eyes were red and full with tears that she refused to let free. Joe knew Car hate to cry in front of people. She wanted them to think that she was strong…and she is! But underneath all that strength Joe could still tell that Carolyn was afraid of that creep. Joe put his arm around Carolyn's shoulder. Carolyn looked at him and smiled. She leaned her head on his shoulder and let a few tears. Joe felt small drops of water seeping through his shirt and immediately knew Carolyn was crying. He kissed the top of her head.

As soon as they reached Carolyn and Ryann's house the boys rushed into the house to tell their parents what had happened, but Carolyn beat them to the door.

"You guys cannot tell my mom or my brother what happened at the mall!" She told them firmly.

"Car, we're only telling them because we are concerned and what if he tries to hurt you again." Joe said.

"I'm not gonna see him again. I have a restraining order against him already and I'm will be on tour with you guys for three months. Then I'm going off to college." She said.

"You do know, he could come to any of the concerts and hurt you, right?" Nick told her.

"And if he does I'll call the cops and put him in jail." She said. The boys seemed convinced that she had everything under control, but she couldn't fool Ryann.

"I'm telling." Ryann said simply.

"Come on Ry!" Carolyn pleaded.

"No! I covered for you once already and I'm not doing it again!" She yelled at Carolyn. She seemed a bit more upset then Carolyn did about this. Ryann barged into the house and Carolyn chased after her. Mrs. Jonas and Carolyn's mom gasped when they saw Carolyn's bruise

"Sweetie what happened" Mrs. Burns asked.

"N-Nothing." Carolyn replied.

"Brandon happened to her mom. We ran into him at the mall and he slapped Car." Ryann told her mom bluntly. "I'm going to my room."

Ryann didn't go to her room. She went into the bathroom and made herself throw up. This is what she did when she was stressed. She went into her room and picked up her old guitar.

"_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
Lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me"

(**A/N** this song is by Sia….I have no song writing ability so sorry if you already know some songs by other people in here. Let's just pretend my characters made the songs)

Ryann sighed and put down her guitar. Little did Ryann know, Nick Jonas heard her song and heard her make herself sick. What was going on with this family?

**a/n: yeah so that was a pretty short chapter, but hey this is the third time I updated today… so be nice. More coming up soon!**


	6. Getting Help

**A/N: I know it's been months since I've updated this!!! And I know this story is fresh to the Camp Rock board because it use to be on Hannah Montana. But I'm home from school today with a stomach virus so I have a lot of time on my hands so I decided to update since I've had an end to my super long writers block! AND OH MY GOODNESS THE 3-D CONCERT WAS AMAZING!!! 3!!! Well here we go!!**

After a heated fight with her mother Carolyn marched up to Ryann's room to give her an earful. When she reached Ryann's door she hear sniffles.

"Ry?" Carolyn asked softly as she opened the door to her room.

Ryann looked up quickly at the door and tried to wipe her tears away. It was too late Carolyn had already seen them.

"What's wrong with you?" Carolyn asked as softly as she could.

"It's nothing really. It's – It's just that…what if I hadn't gotten the boys fast enough and we weren't there when Brandon hit you? He could've caused a lot more damage to you and the rest of us. And if we weren't even at the mall and you were by yourself. HE PROBABLY WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" Ryann said in a shaken voice.

"HEY! I'm not going to let anything like that happen to me. I won't let it happen to you, Kevin, mom, or the Jonases! I'm not going anywhere! You got that." Carolyn said in a firm, strong voice.

"You promise?" Ryann asked in a hushed voice.

"I promise." Carolyn replied. She meant it with every fighting bone in her body. They hugged and Ryann let out a good cry. When she finally calmed down they walked downstairs.

When they got there the boys were staring at them. Carolyn gave them a glare and they looked away. Ryann plopped down on the couch next to Nick. They watched some mindless reality TV show after a couple of minutes Ryann noticed Nick staring at her.

"What?" Ryann quietly snapped at him.

"Can we talk?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Ryann replied in a confused, unsure voice. They walked toward the backyard and when they reached it the both sat down on the old rusty swing set. They sat there in silence for a moment or two till it finally drove Ryann crazy.

"So…." Ryann urged Nick to talk. He had no idea how to start. He looked at Ryann. He really looked at her. She was such a strong girl, but she was battered and broken. Like a puppy on the side of the road and she was going to lose her fight if he or someone didn't help her.

"I- I heard you make yourself sick, Ry."

Ryann's face fell. She felt her throat closing up, it's the feeling you got if you were punched in the stomach. Ryann could feel the blood rushing to her face. She was embarrassed and now her best friend had found out her secret.

"It's not a big deal. I only do that when I'm stressed out or if something bad like today happens. It just helps me deal with things. You need to trust me-" Ryann was cut off by Nick.

"I do trust, Ryann. You are my best friend! But what you're doing it is not healthy. You may not realize it, but you're killing yourself. I know you don't mean to, but you're doing it and I cannot just stand back and watch you die. I won't do it. So you have to let me get you help." Nick said firmly. He saw Ryann was on the verge of tears and he kind of felt like a jerk for being so tough on her, but they both knew it was the only way to make her listen. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you upset, but you need to know what you're doing to yourself and me."

"I know it's nowhere near your fault. I want to stop, I really do. But I can't stop it just always happens and I feel so much better when I let it out. And I've tried getting help, trust me I've tried. It hasn't been around in a while and I thought I was better. It's easier said than done."

"Listen, no one said it was going to be easy. Problems don't go away like that." Nick snapped his fingers when he said that. "You'll need help and so many people are here to help you. My parents can find you one of the best nutritionist out there."

"Yeah right! Like we could afford that!" Ryann blurted out.

"We have all the money in the world, Ryann. You know that you and Carolyn are like the daughters they never had. We can help out, we don't mind."

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas! You are not paying for me. My family is very capable of finding someone we can afford." Ryann snapped.

"I don't care. You're getting the best because you deserve the best!" Nick said firmly. Ryann smiled at him. "Now let's go talk to my parents and your mom."

"Okay. Help me up!" Ryann said. Nick grabbed both of Ryann's hands and pulled her up. They were inches apart. "Uh let's go!"

Ryann skipped toward the door blushing. Nick stood there and blushed. Then he thought to himself.

"_Ryann Burns I think I might be in love with you."_

**A/N: Well there you go I hope you liked it!!! please review!! Maybe more coming up later today. I think in the next chapter Carolyn will let Joe know what Brandon did to her.**


End file.
